


比利·李与他的三次死亡（意向型兽奸，嗑药/轮奸，R18G表现有）

by pdddyxl



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：突发摸鱼，意向描写/R18G要素有，不建议阅读。其实只是想说月末突然很多事情，没时间码字了，下次更文也许只能等到下个月了…





	比利·李与他的三次死亡（意向型兽奸，嗑药/轮奸，R18G表现有）

1.

第一次死亡发生在比利·李十六岁生日的第二天，他曾生日时对母亲说，他想去动物园。母亲为了满足他的要求，在第二天邀请了三只雄性棕熊来家里做客。三只熊在比利的卧室里分食了年幼的比利·李，粗糙的熊爪握住他白皙细嫩的大腿，用力将他的身体扯了开来。

熊的口腔中散发着肉食动物特有的臭味，他们饥肠辘辘的唾液蹭的比利满身都是。每只熊似乎都迫不及待地想要吃掉比利的一部分，他们舔舐比利、吮吸比利，像是第一次见到这般珍馐一样，不断地品尝着人类男孩儿的味道。他们强行将一些东西从比利的体内挤出，随后又在他的身体里送入更多更加黏稠腥臭的东西。

比利感到疼痛，他想要反抗，却被棕熊强行摁住了手脚。比利发现他越是激烈地挣扎，那三只熊越对他感兴趣，他们带着原始的野性，渴望在咀嚼吞咽的时候，自己手下的猎物还是活的。比利被一只熊重重地拍倒在地，另外两只则是卸掉了他的胳膊，弄伤了他的脚踝。比利是个英勇的男孩儿，可是他毕竟不是猎人，更别提一次对抗三只棕熊了。

于是最后比利只能任由棕熊们将他分食，他感受到身上熊的重量，粗糙的毛发令他下体发疼、可怕的重量压的他几乎快要喘不过气来；他听得到身后熊的喘息，粗重而又带着些许食肉动物的恶臭，令他阵阵作呕；他品尝的到熊身上的气味儿，腥膻而又咸腻，那味道从他的喉咙一直挤进他的胃里，让他不能自已地呛咳不断、想要躲开。

第一只熊从他身上移开，很快第二只熊便迫不及待地压了过来。棕熊们哼哧哼哧地埋头在比利·李的身体上耕耘着，却不急着将他杀死或者吃掉。每当比利想要逃跑，他们都只是把他拽回来，继续缓慢地折磨他、品尝他的身体。粗长的利刃将比利体内的嫩肉一次次地割开，将他最脆弱的部分一点点地从他体内取出，让它们公之于众。

绝望和疼痛让比利·李开始流泪，他狠狠地扒住地板，试图做出最后的挣扎，最后却只是又被几只熊拽回了原位。他的指甲因为不断地试图扒住地板抵抗而断裂，他的腿间布满了奇怪的淤青、和鼻涕虫爬过一般的黏稠的水渍。比利的心中充满了恼怒和憎恨，他开始祈求死亡的降临。如果神真的存在的话，比利希望他可以同他眼前的三头棕熊同归于尽，彻底结束他的痛苦。而或许是比利的祈祷、又或者他心中的怨恨感动了神明，于是真的有黑发绿瞳的邪神出现在了他的面前。

此刻不管是那三头笨重的棕熊，还是年幼的比利·李都惊呆了。比利在一瞬间不顾一切地挣脱开熊爪的束缚，强行挪动着自己布满了擦伤的膝盖和双手，踉踉跄跄地爬到了神的脚下。他止不住地颤抖着哭泣，拽紧了神的袍角，而神许诺给他三份死亡，但是这三份死亡中不包括比利所期待的自己的那份。

于是比利·李看到第一只棕熊在瞬间化为了灰烬，第二只棕熊惊慌失措地跑出门外，随后被飞驰而过的机车撞得头破血流，身体飞出数十米。第三只熊哭着请求神的原谅，他颤巍巍地扯住神的裤腿，俯身诚恳地亲吻神的靴尖。于是神保留了他的全尸，让他死于吸毒过多引起的心脏麻痹。

 

2.

第二次死亡发生在某次吸毒过后不真实的愉悦中，二十出头的比利想要继续读书，而他的母亲不许，说那是最糟糕的选择，况且家里也没有钱可以供他继续读书。年老色衰的妇人啜泣着，控诉着生活的贫穷和痛苦，控诉着自己不懂事的孩子。她用擀面杖重重地打了自己的儿子，比利的头部出血，险些就这样死去。之后为了弥补自己的过错，也为了让自己的孩子断绝继续读书的念头，绝望的妇人将甜蜜的烟草送入了比利的口中。

于是比利·李在母亲的引导之下理所当然地染上了毒品，为了缓解自己每每犯起毒瘾时的痛苦，他不得不开始赚钱。比利遵循母亲的教诲而不断学习——学习如何服侍男人，又或者讨好女人。他每天都和那些依靠出卖肉体赚钱的女人们混在一起，穿着一件从不系上扣子的、破破烂烂的衬衫，和一条细腿的牛仔裤，站在他们的「公司」前笑眯眯地吸引客人。比利很可爱，他不光长得漂亮、身材诱人，同时他吸引男人也很有一套，以至于他甚至有了几位出手阔绰的常客。

比利的同僚都羡慕他的这点小成就，而比利却觉得这些不值得一提。他最喜欢的就是那位总是西装革履的、黑发绿眼的客人，那个人总会温柔地从他身后进入他，像是爱人一样亲吻他的后颈、舔舐他的耳唇，在他耳边说些虚情假意的情话。比利沉溺于此，或许对别人他不过是用技巧和表演来蒙混过关，但是对于这个男人，他是情不自禁的依恋与喜爱。他会轻而易举的被对方点燃欲火，就像是他整个人都被那人控制在掌心一般。

比利在某次嗑高的时候又恍惚间看到了那个男人，他猜测自己可能是爱上对方了。比利很清楚药物会刺激性欲、也会致幻想，但是看到自己的客人他还是第一次。毕竟比利的客人对他都不怎么温柔，他们在知道比利的那点「小兴趣」之后，总是会乐于在性爱中加上这么点小情趣。尤其自从他们体会到吸高了的比利有多么温顺诱人，后面有多么濡湿柔软，宛若天堂之后，就算比利表示自己不需要，他们也会强迫他吸上那么一点，又或者他拒绝的话，就干脆直接往他的大腿内侧注入。

比利又看到那个黑发绿眼的邪神的时候，他的体内正要被塞入两根阴茎。他被喂了太多致幻剂，此刻已经有些迷迷糊糊的任人摆布。起初比利躺在沙发上，任由一个男人将他脱力的双腿大大地分开，把他紧致的小穴用舌头从内到外彻底舔开。现在他不知为何夹在两个男人之间，而屁股里被强行塞入了两根灼热粗长的硬物。

比利的意识因为毒品而缓缓飘离，他有些恍惚地扬起脖颈，浅蓝色的双眼逐渐变得无法对焦了起来。他的眼前从一片模糊变成黑暗，比利在遥远的黑暗之中依旧可以感觉到那份落在他脖颈处的亲吻，感觉自己面前的男人在用力地吮吸自己的乳头，似乎是希望他可以像奶牛一般产出乳汁似的。比利感觉到有个人像是把着孩子方便一般，将他双腿分开举了起来。他感觉到两根阴茎在他体内进进出出，打桩机一般来回击打他最柔软的那一点，兴奋地看着他湿漉漉的屁股因此而控制不住地流出了更多蜜汁，嘲笑他是婊子、称赞他的淫乱。

比利感觉一切都离他很远，他很累了，已经有些想要睡了。但是那个男人却出现在了这份黑暗之中——那个邪神，他看到对方那双蛇一般阴冷的绿色双瞳此刻正有些不满一般地盯着他，仿佛十分厌恶他的到来。比利感到某种歉疚，他本能地想要承认错误，告诉对方自己并不是有意来这个地方惊扰他的，随后他便猛地醒了过来。  
比利的眼前是陌生的医院，医生告诉他他在被送过来的时候呕吐物已经堵住了他的喉咙，他的生命岌岌可危。最后他恢复心跳的时候，所有人都觉得这是个奇迹，他们告诉比利他必须要戒掉他所依赖的药物，不然他很快就会迎来真正的死亡。

 

3.

第三次死亡发生在处决的那一瞬，比利几次见过邪神，他认为自己得到了神谕，他失去了母亲、却建立了一个更温馨美好的大家庭。这个家里面所有人都为他而疯狂，所有人都渴望触碰他，同他做爱，被他股间流出的圣水所洗涤。

但是这样纯粹美好的教会很快迎来了终结，比利被自认为信仰正教的教徒送上了绞刑架。他在死亡的前一天又见到了他所爱的男人、他所信仰的邪神，于是他真正地跪了下来，俯身诚恳地向神请求着一次死亡。

神如他所愿地掐住了他的喉咙，将他摁在墙上，指尖微微用力阻断了他的呼吸。但是神却没有终结比利·李的生命，他第一次——第一次开口，对比利说出了人类的词汇。

“我不记得我有准许过你的死亡。”

神这么说着，将一把利刃推入了比利柔软的腹部，血说着刀柄流了下来，那是真正的，刺入人体、冰冷的刀尖触碰到那些柔软的内脏的感觉。如此的温暖而又让人着迷，如此的脆弱不堪一击，神爱极了这样的感受，如果这个人能承受更多，那么他几乎就快要被眼前这个人类所愉悦了。

“在得到我的许可之前，你都不配祈求死亡，都没有资格结束自己的生命。”

神修长微凉的手指，顺着比利腹部那道狭窄的伤口，随之伸入了人类的腹中。他触碰着人类随着呼吸而不断跃动的器官，指尖摩擦着那些柔软甘甜的血肉，俯身施舍一般温柔地亲吻了那个人类柔软的唇。

当比利再次醒来的时候，他恢复了九岁时的身体，而此刻他正躺在柔软舒适的大床上。他母亲已经死亡，而他的养母正在厨房中哼着歌、全心全意地为他做着美味的早餐。

Fin


End file.
